


New Hampshire

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e20 The Black Vera Wang, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-31
Updated: 2006-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Jed attempts to convince Abbey to go to the Farm.





	New Hampshire

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**New Hampshire**

**by:** Caroline 

**Character(s):** Abbey Bartlet, Jed Bartlet  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Post-Episode "The Black Vera Wang"  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Summary:** Jed attempts to convince Abbey to go to the Farm.  
**Spoiler:** The Black Vera Wang"  
**Written:** 2006-05-06  


"Abbey, you have to go to Manchester." 

"I'll go when you go." 

"Abigail," he started. He stopped, sighed heavily, and threw his hands up in frustration. 

"Josiah." She didn't plan on going anywhere. She knew he wouldn't leave the White House unless they conked him on the head and dragged him out. Jed walked to the chair where his wife was sitting, sat down on its arm, and took her hand- absentmindedly massaging it. She just watched him as he looked out the window- seeming to search for the right words. 

"I need to know you're safe, so I can do my job." There they were. 

"I know." 

"You know?" 

"Yeah. I just don't want to go without you." She laid her head on his lap. He brushed her hair from her face with his free hand and leaned to kiss her forehead. "I love you, BooBoo." 

"I love you, too." A brief silence. Both were lost in their thoughts. 

"Go to Manchester." It wasn't a command- it was a plea. Abbey looked up at her husband. She knew he would worry about her even if she was away from harm and he was in the lion's den himself. But she also knew him well enough to know that he would never forgive himself if something were to happen and she was still in D.C. 

"Okay." She stood and walked to the closet, removing her suitcase and overnight bag. Finally, he stood and walked to her as she was folding jeans carefully to put into her bag. He took her hands, turning them over to kiss her palms. Stepping closer, she pulled him to her. Something else was wrong. Something- besides what he had told her- was on his mind. She saw it in his eyes. She didn't like it, but she thought it better to leave him alone this once. So, she just hugged him as tightly as she could, bodies pressed, breathing his scent. She brushed her lips against his. His met hers roughly. When they broke apart, they stood holding each other, hands intertwined, foreheads pressed together, eyes closed, minds racing. Then, she stepped away to finish packing. He stood in place watching as she zipped up her bags and walked over to him. She kissed his cheek and managed a little smile before grabbing her bags and walking out the door. He followed. He stood outside the door and watched her leave. When she had gotten out of his view, he signed, turned in the opposite direction and made his way to the Oval Office. He had work to do. 

THE END 


End file.
